


Like real wolves do

by BrokenIto, Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: 1890s, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, One Shot, Sorceress!Gaby, Vampire!Illya, Werewolf!Napoleon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: Illya witnessed Napoleon's transformation, and he was required to help.





	Like real wolves do

“醒一醒，”一只手指在他的脸上扫来扫去：“伊利亚。”

伊利亚睁开眼，看见了一个颠倒的世界。

他挥开翅膀，从罩着一层布料的鸟笼里飞出来，勾在了最近的衣架上。

盖比把他的衣服扔在床头，从行李前站起身来。窗帘已经拉好了，边缘上还透着淡薄的日光。

“盖比，天还没有黑。”他的声音里带着倦意。

“你本来也不需要睡觉的。”她说，又凑近他看了看，用光滑的指甲拨弄他耳朵后的绒毛：“灼伤好了吗？”

“已经不疼了。”伊利亚说，两只手（现在是翅膀）在胸口交叉着：“我可能需要喝点血才行。”

“拿破仑说他有话想跟你谈谈。”

“他不在这里？”伊利亚嗅了嗅：没有闻到狼人的气味。

“他去集市了。”盖比说：“既然你已经不用敷药了，我就先回房间去了。”

 

门关上了。

伊利亚在空气里变回高个男人的形态，开始往自己身上套衣服。他走到镜子前，抬起下巴确定脸上的灼伤已经褪去了痕迹，鬓角下方的那一块还没好全，需要戴顶帽子遮住疤痕。

在一周前，他们本来正跟随着威佛利，参观约翰·斯科特·霍尔丹教授的实验室。拿破仑对于他特制的金丝雀鸟笼兴趣盎然，甚至想办法买下了一个。而就在霍尔丹教授领着儿子和威佛利一同谈及会如何将他的爆炸研究成果与皇家科学院分享的具体时，为了证明石灰石粉尘的效用，霍尔丹当着他们的面在准备好的试验场地上点燃了炸药。

随着巷区内一声轰然巨响，威佛利的帽子跟一大块金属板从他们的头顶上同时飞了出去。拿破仑及时出手，威佛利一行人安然无恙，为了护住盖比的伊利亚则没有那么幸运——他的伞被气浪掀翻，阳光透过烟尘在他身上留了些印子。

 

我需要血。伊利亚想。也许等天色再黑一点，看看旅馆的后厨有没有活着的动物。门口处传来一阵熟悉的活物气味，他皱起眉毛。

“醒了？”拿破仑从门后探出头。“危机？”

“你身上有焚香的味道。”伊利亚说。

“我去了教堂。”拿破仑拉过椅子坐下，将一个约有小臂长的盒子放在桌上。“从我的上次忏悔算起，已经有一个月了。”

“一个美国狼人在英国的天主教堂忏悔。”伊利亚说。“盖比说你去集市了。”

“这个嘛，忏悔花了我很长时间。”拿破仑说。

“你忏悔完了吗？”伊利亚问他。

拿破仑眨眼，手指搭在盒盖上：“没有。”

伊利亚盯着他看。

“实际上，”拿破仑打开盒子：“这才是我去教堂的原因。”

伊利亚低头往盒内看去：一个十字架，穿着木制念珠，皮绳，看起来已经有一段使用时间了。

“银制的？”他问。

“对。”拿破仑说，小心地把盖子合上：“你知道今天是什么日子吗？”

“……你的受洗日？”

“不，今天是满月。”拿破仑说：“还是几年来第一次我不在城堡里度过的满月。”

“……你有过城堡？”

“直到桑德斯找上我为止；不过那会牵涉到很多令人不忍听闻的故事。”拿破仑愉快地从伊利亚的表情里读出“就此打住”：“我需要你的帮助。”

“怎么帮？”

“当我变为另一个形态的时候，虽然我能控制住我的行为，但周围的一切相对来说都会变得极其脆弱，你应该也知道那是什么感受。今天晚上我会到森林里去等待变身，我需要你和我随行，明天的黎明时分我们就能一起回来了。”

“就这样？”

“如果有守林人路经的话，你负责催眠他；如果我表现出了攻击性，用这个项链驱赶我。”拿破仑说。

“那么你之前是怎么做的？在树林里转化总会有传闻的。”

“茱蒂丝负责把我锁在城堡的地下室里，再之前是塞西莉亚，还有埃尔文……”

伊利亚翻了个白眼。

“作为报酬，你可以喝我的血。”拿破仑说：“我知道你饿了。”

 

太阳完全下山了，他们两人出了旅馆，往小镇外的绿林走去。

煤油和泥土的气味变得浓郁，一点不知从何处来的雨水驱散了石板路上的行人。拿破仑打理过的棕黑卷发开始变软变塌，他们的裤子上也沾了泥点。伊利亚的肤色在暗淡的天空下显得苍白如纸，外套逐渐吸水发沉。

“你身上的泥土味变重了。”拿破仑说。

“你身上的狗味也是。”伊利亚说。

拿破仑看了看从淡蓝往深紫色过度的天空，把外套脱了拿在手上，鼻腔里全是青草和水露的气味：“月亮快要出来了，虽然我们还看不见它。走快一点吧。”

 

雨暂时停了，他们正好走到林间的一块空地上。难以与天空区分开来的雨云遮挡住光源，让行人无法看清脚下的路面。对于狼人和吸血鬼来说倒提供了不错的屏障，拿破仑挑了一块三英尺长的石头，解开鞋子后开始往上放置自己脱下的衣物。伊利亚抬头望向星空，听着远处各种小动物在草丛里悉悉索索的动静。他在空中漂起几寸，让凝聚成形的水珠顺着鞋面往青草的尖梢滴落。

“危机？”拿破仑在旁边呼唤他。

伊利亚回过头，尽管心里有所准备，但他还是不太乐意直面索罗的裸体。

“看好这个。”他拍拍自己放在石头上的衣服。

晚风更大了些，林木枝头的树叶被风声摇落。一束白光自上而下地缓缓洒向地面，拿破仑的身体在扩大的光束中无所遁形。他蓝色虹膜中的瞳孔形状开始扭曲，四肢的肌肉也迅速地鼓胀舒展，半弓起的背部让伊利亚后退了几步。

盖比在旅馆的窗口边放好刚刚煮沸的药剂，满月的能量能让这种药水的效果变得更强大——一阵冷风忽然卷过窗帘，她在火光中听见它从远方带来的狼啸。

她耸耸肩，往旁边的本子上又记了一笔。

 

天边泛着一层灰蒙蒙的白，附近农场里的鸡叫了第二声，旅馆的大门被人叩响了。前来开门的威尔士门房用土话对客人抱怨他的不守规矩，在被塞了一镑小费后才嘟嘟囔囔地躺回床上，继续做着在斯诺登山下放羊的噩梦。

拿破仑回到伊利亚的房间，点上蜡烛，从大衣内袋里掏出用口袋巾包裹着的蝙蝠。伊利亚咬了他一口才变回人类，头发和脸上都还沾着土。

“你可没告诉我狼人是见到什么追什么的；”他径直从箱子里翻出毛巾，沾上水擦拭身体，口音比平时更浓厚：“也没有告诉我你们追到什么啃什么！”

“我道歉。”拿破仑坐在床上说，相当大方地盯着伊利亚的裸体看。“我想吸血鬼既然会飞……”

“提醒我下次带一个球去，牛仔。”伊利亚说：“我不想再花一整晚阻止美国人像灵缇一样追着兔子到处跑了！”

“抱歉，情难自禁。”拿破仑接过伊利亚的毛巾，擦干净自己的双手，把大衣在房间里挂起来：“我听说俄罗斯的狼人追起熊来也没办法停下。”

“俄罗斯狼人不追熊，他们追麋鹿。”还有美国狼人，如果找得着的话。伊利亚没继续讽刺，转而低头检查自己的手臂：拿破仑留下的爪痕已经完全愈合，只残存了一点红色。他看向罪魁祸首，美国人正放松了四肢躺在他床上，双眼因为一夜狂奔的疲倦而合着，衬衫领口没扣起来。

“牛仔？”他呼唤。

“我们之前的约定还有效。”拿破仑说，感受到床上新添了一股压力。

“就是我想问一问——”他在伊利亚靠近他脖子的时候发声：“那些传闻是真的吗？”

“什么？”

他睁开眼，望着吸血鬼的眼睛：“被吸血鬼汲取血液的时候会有性快感，很多民间小说都这么写。”

伊利亚在他脸旁低下头，手按在他的肩膀上：“是，不过那取决于双方关系上的契合度。”

拿破仑的喉管因为笑声微微颤动着，伊利亚听见血管在皮肤下微不可察的跳动，美国人的身体在清晨里摸起来很温暖：“那看来我得请你温柔一点，科里亚金。”

然后他闭上眼。


End file.
